Adalbert von Blanc
|death_date= |birth_place=Wilhelmshaven |death_place=Flensburg-Mürwik |image= |caption= |allegiance= (to 1933) (to 1945) |branch= |serviceyears=1926–1945, 1956–1964 |rank=Fregattenkapitän (Kriegsmarine) Flottillenadmiral (Bundesmarine) |commands=9. Sicherungsdivision |unit=[[Niobe (schooner)|SSS Niobe]] [[German cruiser Emden|light cruiser Emden]] German auxiliary cruiser Orion |battles=World War II *Operation Walpurgisnacht |awards=Knight's Cross with Oak Leaves }} Adalbert Pierre Louis Karl Erich Johann von Blanc (11 July 1907 – 7 November 1976) was a Fregattenkapitän with the Kriegsmarine during World War II and later a Flottillenadmiral in the Bundesmarine. During World War II he was awarded the Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross with Oak Leaves and served as 1st Officer on the German auxiliary cruiser ''Orion''. Blanc joined the British controlled German Mine Sweeping Administration on 15 August 1945. Blanc held command of the 1. Minenräum-Division (1st mine sweeping division) in Kiel. When the administration was disbanded on 31 December 1947, Blanc transferred to the follow organization called Minenräumverband Cuxhaven and became its chief. The student Georg von Hatzfeld from Heidelberg together with his fellow student René Ledesdorff had occupied the isle of Helgoland on 18 December 1950. The two were joined by Prince Hubertus zu Loewenstein-Wertheim-Freudenberg on 29 December 1950. The number of occupants had grown to 13 when Blanc was ordered by the British authorities to send two boats for the evacuation of Helgoland. Blanc refused to obey the order, even when he came under severe pressure and suspended from his command post. A legal proceeding against Blanc was initiated on 3 January 1951. The British court ruled that the order was not among his contractual obligations and he was re-instituted in his position as chief of the Minenräumverband Cuxhaven.Dörr 1995, p. 50. Awards * Iron Cross (1939) ** 2nd Class (15 September 1940)Dörr 1995, p. 51. ** 1st Class (17 October 1940) * Wehrmacht Long Service Award **4th Class (2 October 1936) **3rd Class (1 April 1938) * Sudetenland Medal (20 December 1939) * Auxiliary Cruiser Badge (23 August 1941) * German Cross in Gold on 11 September 1942 as Korvettenkapitän in the 2. Sicherungs-DivisionPatzwall and Scherzer 2001, p. 44. * Minesweeper War Badge (25 March 1943) * Cuffband "Courland" (1945) * Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross with Oak Leaves ** Knight's Cross on 27 November 1944 as Fregattenkapitän and leader of the 9. Sicherungs-DivisionFellgiebel 2000, p. 134. ** (866th) Oak Leaves on 10 May 1945 as Fregattenkapitän and leader of the 9. Marine-Sicherungs-DivisionFellgiebel 2000, p. 103. * Mentioned in the Wehrmachtbericht on 25 November 1944 * Grand Cross of the Order of Merit of the Federal Republic of Germany in 1964 Reference in the Wehrmachtbericht Footnotes References ;Citations ;Bibliography * Dörr, Manfred (1995). Die Ritterkreuzträger der Überwasserstreitkräfte der Kriegsmarine—Band 1:A–K (in German). Osnabrück, Germany: Biblio Verlag. ISBN 3-7648-2453-0. * Fellgiebel, Walther-Peer (2000). Die Träger des Ritterkreuzes des Eisernen Kreuzes 1939–1945 (in German). Friedburg, Germany: Podzun-Pallas. ISBN 3-7909-0284-5. * Patzwall, Klaus D. and Scherzer, Veit (2001). Das Deutsche Kreuz 1941–1945 Geschichte und Inhaber Band II (in German). Norderstedt, Germany: Verlag Klaus D. Patzwall (in German). ISBN 3-931533-45-X. * Range, Clemens (1974). Die Ritterkreuzträger der Kriegsmarine (in German). Stuttgart, Germany: Motorbuch Verlag. ISBN 3-87943-355-0. * Scherzer, Veit (2007). Die Ritterkreuzträger 1939–1945 Die Inhaber des Ritterkreuzes des Eisernen Kreuzes 1939 von Heer, Luftwaffe, Kriegsmarine, Waffen-SS, Volkssturm sowie mit Deutschland verbündeter Streitkräfte nach den Unterlagen des Bundesarchives (in German). Jena, Germany: Scherzers Miltaer-Verlag. ISBN 978-3-938845-17-2. * Die Wehrmachtberichte 1939-1945 Band 3, 1. Januar 1944 bis 9. Mai 1945 (in German). München: Deutscher Taschenbuch Verlag GmbH & Co. KG, 1985. ISBN 3-423-05944-3. * Frey, Gerhard; Herrmann, Hajo: Helden der Wehrmacht II (in German). FZ-Verlag GmbH, 2003. ISBN 3-924309-62-0. External links * * * Category:1907 births Category:1976 deaths Category:People from Wilhelmshaven Category:People from the Province of Hanover Category:Bundesmarine admirals Category:Reichsmarine personnel Category:Kriegsmarine personnel Category:Recipients of the Gold German Cross Category:Recipients of the Iron Cross (1939) Category:Recipients of the Iron Cross, 1st class Category:Recipients of the Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross with Oak Leaves Category:Military personnel referenced in the Wehrmachtbericht Category:Commanders Crosses of the Order of Merit of the Federal Republic of Germany Category:World War II prisoners of war held by the United Kingdom